Tale Of The Moon
by SageSmith
Summary: The story of the future. Welcome the children of our beloved characters.
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a man who lived at a very old shrine. His wife was ill and he had little money.

He lived on top a very large hill where it was peaceful and quiet, and a large tree stood that has lived for over 500 years. On the edge of the shrine was a little shed that held a well as old as the tree.

Every day he would say a prayer and toss a flower in to the well. And each day the flowers would disappear. One day when he went to pray a basket of herbs was sitting at the bottom of the well along with a note.

One with a message that brought happiness to his heart. With the medicine his saved his wife and together they had a child, a small girl named Hana, for he thought of the girl as his prayer.

She was a wild child who loved to make messes and she would run so fast that he had trouble catching her. But they were happy and together until one day an accident occurred and his wife passed away. That day he took Hana to the well and told her a story of a sister he had.

"My sister was special you see, she loved everyone and took it upon herself to save the world. She went through the well and it took her to find her true love. My sister left a long time ago but sometimes I think she's still with me even today. Mama may have left us but in our hearts she still here. If we let bad thoughts take us, then the spirits won't be happy anymore."

Hana simply nodded and looked in to the well. She jumped up and ran only to come back with a flower. She closed her eyes, made a wish, and tossed in her flower. She took her papa's hand and went back to the house.

That night she went back to the well and noticed her flower was gone.

She closed her eyes and jumped in. when she opened them she saw the clear night sky rather than her roof. She climbed up to see six little kids older than her running around. The oldest seemed to be the two twin girls one with long hair and the other with it short.

Behind them was a boy about a year younger than them with short brown hair and a wide smile. He was hold another boys hand while running. The boy was asking him to stop but the other didn't seem to care. He finally broke free and ran toward a tree. He had short simmering black hair and brown eyes, but he seems to have a wolfs tail. A girl had stopped and went to talk to the wolf boy.

She had long silver hair and what seemed to be dog ears atop her head. Another boy was just standing there looking at the sky. He too had long silver hair and black eyes with what seemed to be a crescent moon on his forehead

. The children seemed happy but strange, Hana wanted to join but she was afraid. All of a sudden she was lifted into the air; she was placed on the ground next to the well with a man standing in front of her.

"You know they might enjoy the company. Why don't you have a little fun tonight?' he smiled at her.

She wasn't afraid anymore and she ran towards the other children. They stopped and looked and her. The boy with silver hair walked up and grabbed her hand and began to run. The others soon followed and together the children played all night.

The kids laid down exhausted from running till the man came and picked up Hana. "This one need to go home now. Don't tell your parent I was here. It's supposed to be a surprise.

as the sun rose the girl with silver hair had black hair and told everyone it was time to head him. She stopped and watched as the man walked toward the well with the girl in his arms. The man jumped through the well and came to the other side.

She took her to the house and in to her room. "how did I get back," she asked.

"I have an enchanted necklace my sister's friends gave me that allows me to travel through barriers so I brought you back home. I have to go now. Its best if you don't travel through the well for now ok? When you're ready then you may come back." "how will I know if I'm ready?" "Trust me, when the day comes, you'll know. Good bye for now, Hana."

The man leapt through the window and back into the well. And just like that the true story begins


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Hana woke up she had considered it all a dream. She got ready like it was any other day and got dressed. She went to wake her father but found him making breakfast. "Morning Hana, hope you're hungry for pancakes," her father stood with a wide grin, brightening up her day. She sat down and enjoyed her meal with him. After that, they went into visit her father's storage shed. He said it held items passed down from generation and generation of priests at the shrine.

His grandfather used to tell him all sorts of stories of demons and magical creature that existed very, very long ago. Her father showed all sorts of things. Like herbs, daggers, and scrolls of spells. But what caught her eye was a small orange kimono. He told her that used to be his sisters when she was a child. He gave it to her as a gift as they left the shed. The day continued as they cleaned up the house and played games, when it was time for bed she put the kimono on as a pajama and her father kissed her goodnight.

As time passed she found herself unable to sleep. She kept thinking of the other world she went to, so she decided to go back to the well. The well seemed to have a strange aura around it that made her hesitate. As she took a step forward a hand burst out of the well and grabbed her ankle. Without any time to react it dragged her through the well and into the past. She watched as she zipped through the purple universe through to the clear night sky in the forest, and into the night they went but without being unnoticed.

For the man from before feared this might happen. He followed them but soon lost their trial as if they vanished into thin air. He went back to the village as fast as he could to tell the others until the children had stopped him. He looked at them and understood what they wanted to do. They wanted to save their new friend without their parents help. 'perhaps this is better than allowing the others to discover her existence to soon' he thought, and allowed them to go on their journey.

They went and prepared their things, putting on the gear their parents gave them, the twins and their brother had demon slayer armor and the girl with changing hair grabbed her sword with the wolf boy holding her bow and arrows. The boy with silver hair refused to take anything since he felt strong enough to not need equipment. And on they went to save their companion. Through the night they traveled gazing at the stars emitting their bright light that engulfed the ground, showing them what lies ahead.

The silver hair girl was able to track Hana's scent and lead the group. "Mika! Are you sure it's this way?' said the long haired twin. "Kazu, I'm sure she is leading us in the right direction, said the short hair twin. "Don't worry, my nose is never wrong." Said the silver haired girl. The younger brother of the twins decided to walk with the wolf boy for fear of getting in his sister's conversation. "Hey Taro, why bring Mika's bow and arrows" said the brother. "cause when day breaks, she can't use her sword, remember?" said Taro. "Oh yea she is only demon at night" said Jin, the brother.

"Hey! My hearing is good to you know! I know I'm only quarter demon. Not everyone can have full demon fathers like Tobi!" yelled Mika. "of course, because your father is just a half breed, and your mother is a human. Of course they would make a child just as weak as them" said Tobi. "But Tobi, your mothers Human too, doesn't that make you a half demon too?" said Keiko, the short haired twin. Tobi didn't answer back.

Soon they reached a cave, but when they tried to enter, they were thrown back by a powerful barrier. Mika pulled out her sword and paused as it transformed into a demon fang. It began to turn blood red as she cut through the barrier. Her father had work with his friend to create a sword using a portion of his own, so she could protect herself.

In the children ventured to the cave of the unknown, only to find a battle awaits them.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark cave gave a dark aura putting the children on edge. It was difficult to see in so they had their hands on the wall, and after a short while found themselves in an open area. Hana was laying on the floor unconscious, and behind her stood a large spider demon emitting a faint dark glow. He looked at the children and in an instant a dark cloud started pouring out from the demon and forming in to a person with long red hair and dark clothes. "what have you come here for? Don't interrupt me! I will have this girls flesh."

He lunged toward the children while dodging their attacks. in an instant he vanished into Tobi's body and started attacking the children with his newly acquired poison claws. in an instant he knocked them down, and since he was now able to fly, he was nearly untouchable. MIka realized she wouldn't be able to use her sword abilities in such a closed space without hurt the others, she figured that the only option was to get hana out first and lure him outside. She and Taro ran to get her but soon stopped when they saw their friends suspending in air with hands around their throats. Mika raised her sword but stooped when she realized she would hurt her friend.

She put her sword away and kicked Tobi in the stomach allow her friends a chance to escape. He swiftly moved across the ground and grabbed Hana and covered her with his miasma. "you can't follow what you can't find. My aura will mask our presence and sorry to say I think I'll keep this body. It's quite strong." He busted a hole through the top of the mountain and escaped leaving the children in a rush to leave the crumbling caverns.

None of them could sense where they went and decided to go find Kohaku for help. Meanwhile Tobi with Hana in his arms went to a faraway mountain with a small building on the side. with his aura, he created a barrier hid the place from outsiders. He carried her to a small room in the back of the house and released Tobi's body, and immediately created an enchanted barrier to keep them inside.

After a short while the two awoke to find themselves in a what felt like a cage. Tobi rushed to the walls and slashed away at them with his claw to no effect. He continued to try even when his hands began to bleed, it was much stronger than he thought, but he was determind to get her out. She walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Please stop, your hurting yourself." He pulled away from her and continued hacking away at it.

With all her might she pulled his arm with both her hands. He stopped when he saw a soft blue light coming from her hands. The pain he had slipped away and his hands were completely healed. He faced her and grabbed her hands. "Alright I'll stop, so please don't cry." She looked at him and smiled. They sat there hand in hand waiting for their friends to help them while he was wondering what she did to heal him and, how?

Wasn't she supposed to be a regular human? Why does she hold such power? So many questions raced through his head but he didn't care who she was only that she felt important to him, so he decided to do whatever it took to protect her. The other children on the other hand went to the village to find the man, Kohaku. He was spending time seeing all his old friends again and visiting his beloved sister.

They didn't want help but they knew they needed it since they weren't able to match Tobi's speed and so it would be hard to save someone you can't quite catch. When they reached the villages they saw their parents around helping others tend to their daily tasks like farming or clothes washing. They decided to separate and search for kohaku so they could find him faster.

Mika went to see her mother who was on the edge of town with an old family friend picking herbs. Since the sun was out she was human but had the power of a priestess and at night the strength of a demon. She would often carry bow and arrows during the day and her sword at night. The twins went to see their mother who was washing the laundry with other women in the village, and changed out of their demon hunting gear.

Their brother, Jin, went to his father who was at home writing more talismans. After visiting her mother Mika went to see her father, who she was told was training out in the forest. When she got their she saw both him and kohaku fighting. She watched in awe as their blades clashed, but not for long since she knew she was short on time. She put up her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver, she shot it right in between them causing a seperation from each other in surprise.

Kohaku noticed the look on her face and realized something bad has happened.


End file.
